


Never Meant to Be

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan searches for Solas after he departs the Inquisition, but when she finds him, it is not the happy reunion she imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "We Can Never Be Together Kiss."

The Inquisition had been on the hunt for Solas for months now, but it never felt like they got anywhere; for all of Leliana’s contacts, she came up empty-handed more often than not - though Lavellan didn’t fault her for it. Finding a single person in the whole of Thedas who had moved and traveled without being detected for years would be no simple task for anyone. 

That didn’t mean the Inquisitor waited around Skyhold with infinite patience, however; she and several of her companions wandered southern Ferelden and Orlais: looking for clues, hints, anything that might lead them to anything elven in origin. It was a slight lead, so far as Lavellan was concerned, but Solas had been displeased to see the orb broken, and it was elven - it stood to reason he would reach out for something elven once more, did it not?

The rhetorical question sounded more and more like an argument losing its appeal, though Lavellan clung to it ever more tightly as time passed with limited success. They’d found many ruins and abandoned sites, but with no sign of life or recent trespass. 

She, Cole, Dorian, and Iron Bull moved today: towards a rather ornate albeit abandoned shrine a passing Dalish clan had been more than happy to elaborate on for her. “Look.” It was Bull who pointed towards the entryway, the remains of a fire a single pile of ash on the floor.

 _You should not be here_. A disembodied voice echoed across the walls, undoubtedly a ward to keep intruders from looting whatever treasure the shrine housed, though Lavellan had come too far to turn away now. 

"Charming." Dorian’s lips twisted into a smirk, and the four pressed onward, eyes pealed for signs of a certain elven mage.

 _An eluvian_. The surface rippled, a telling blue glow that drew Cole closer until he’d gone through without a backward glance. This time when Lavellan stepped out onto the Crossroads, however, it was not empty. Cole had already approached Solas, though he’d stopped dead in his tracks: eyes wide; “I warned you to stay away.” Solas’s voice was warped somehow: sharper, harsher,  _angry_. 

"What have you done with Cole!" Lavellan raised her voice, and a rather penetrating gaze swiftly cut a swathe towards her, normally-grey eyes bleeding into red. He looked back towards the massive eluvian he stood in front of, his head shaking.

"You should not be here, Inquisitor." Something in the air changed then: as though the Veil rippled and pulled, similar to how the Breach crawled across her skin. The feeling intensified until a shrill sound accompanied it, the magic interacting with the eluvian as Solas pressed a hand to it. 

Despite the obvious danger, Lavellan stepped forward, even as Dorian and Iron Bull exchanged a glance and reached out hands to stop her - she was out of their reach. “What are you doing?” she finally whispered, though her voice was drowned out by the shrill cry of the magic - she knew lyrium somehow  _sang_ , but this was no lilting song templars spoke of in their withdrawal-induced hysteria.

Solas paid her no attention as she came closer, and only when her hand clutched around his wrist did he even look up, eyes narrowed darkly - though something was off. “What are you doing, Solas?” It was spoken quietly, and whatever steel had kept her expression in-tact melted away to reveal the broken bits beneath. 

His gaze caught hers, and for a few seconds, she could see him come back to himself; confusion came first, then horror followed it. “You must get out of here!” 

"You  _can’t_  just ask me to leave after finding you!” she returned angrily, and his frustration was very nearly palpable as the eluvian rippled once, though still remained ultimately unresponsive. His kiss was bruising, frustrated, and she returned it eagerly with the same force.

"Now! You must  _go_!” She would never know what sort of magic he used to force her back, but the eluvian came to life mere seconds later, and her shriek echoed as she saw a strong, lither hand reach out of said eluvian and around Solas’s neck - it merely held him in place, and he looked over at Lavellan before waving his hand. 

The Inquisitor woke hours later with the others at her side, distressed and angry and so very sad even Cole had difficulty giving her motivation enough to stand and go back to Skyhold.


End file.
